


В мире иллюзий

by LolaRose



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, M!MC, m!Atlas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Каждый их разговор переходит в ссору, поэтому Атлас предпочитает не разговаривать вообще.





	В мире иллюзий

**Author's Note:**

> Очень сильно скучаю по Элементалистам и своим сыновьям)

Атлас очень хорошо умеет прятаться. Способность бесшумно проскальзывать перед самым носом врага давно течет вместе с кровью по венам, поэтому он успешно скрывается от брата даже в ограниченном пространстве Пендергаста.  
  
Они играют в привычную уже игру под названием «кто кого переупрямит», и Атлас не привык уступать и проигрывать. Поэтому Эли сдастся первый, он в этом уверен.  
  
У Атласа нет времени на извинения и попытки оправдаться. Почти зажившая рана на боку все еще напоминает о себе тупой болью.  
Это странно, что Атлас на самом деле не чувствует злости? В душе поселяется лишь глухое раздражение.  
  
Каждый их разговор переходит в ссору, поэтому Атлас предпочитает не разговаривать вообще.  
Какой смысл во всей этой болтовне, если Эли все равно слышит только себя? Слова льются из него потоком: я всего лишь хочу узнать правду, я устал жить в неизвестности, я же ищу ответы.  
  
Я, я, я.  
  
 _Братец, ты не замечаешь, что говоришь не о нас, а только лишь о себе и своих желаниях?_  
  
Это неудивительно для того, кто восемнадцать лет считал себя единственным ребенком.  
  
«Я всегда мечтал о брате или сестре», — сказал он однажды.  
  
Получите, распишитесь — брат-близнец. А теперь найдем любящую мать. Эли словно собирает игрушечный домик с фигурками. Кукла-мама и ее пластмассовые сыновья.  
  
(А если настоящий отец мертв, то его заменит Кейн, который дарит подарки и подкармливает обещаниями).  
  
Атлас еле сдерживается, чтобы не стукнуть братца по голове и прокричать:  
«Прекрати наполнять свой мирок иллюзиями и очнись уже! У тебя есть я! Я — настоящий!  
В какой момент Атласа ему стало недостаточно?  
  
«Ты лучший брат на свете!» — говорит Эли, и в тот же день оставляет в его боку глубокую рану, из которой не перестает хлестать кровь.  
  
«Я люблю тебя», — говорит Эли, но гонится за призраком матери, совершенно забывая о насущных делах.  
  
Атлас говорит: «Ты просто дурак!»  
  
Атлас мысленно кричит: «Почему ты не можешь просто любить меня, ты же обещал, что мы теперь всегда вместе! И нас двое!»  
  
Что их двоих будет достаточно.  
  
Быть может, Атлас на самом деле боится, что, найдя мать (которая все эти годы даже и не думала показаться!), Эли забудет о нем. Солнце прекратит светить, и тогда наступит вечная зима.  
Если мать не нашла их за все время после смерти Рейфа Хаймора, значит, не сильно и хотела? Они с Эли не скрываются более, им нет необходимости таиться и убегать. К ощущению безопасности Атлас до сих пор не привык.  
  
«Ты тратишь время на ерунду», — бросает Атлас, имея в виду: «Обрати внимание на меня, я же рядом. Твой брат».  
  
«Только не приходи ко мне плакаться», — усмехается Атлас, не найдя в себе силы произнести: «Я беспокоюсь, как бы твои поиски не довели тебя до беды».  
  
Атлас со всех ног мчится на помощь, чтобы вырвать Эли из лап Кейна, когда оказывается, что тот вовсе не желал быть спасенным. И бросается на защиту Кейна.  
  
«Какого черта, Эли?»  
  
— Это было чаепитие. Мы просто поговорили.  
  
Снова разговоры.  
  
Эли сжимает в ладони кулон в виде солнца. Амулет матери, неизвестно каким образом попавший в руки Кейна.  
  
«Атлас, нам нужно поговорить!»  
«Атлас, выслушай меня!»  
  
Хочется затолкать все эти глупые слова ему обратно в глотку. А потом зажать уши, чтобы лживые слова Кейна перестали поступать ему в голову  
  
— Как ты вообще можешь его слушать?  
  
Они перебрасываются словами, словно фаерболами.  
Эли упрямо поджимает губы, но глаза его мутны, словно он потерял способность смотреть на вещи трезвым взглядом.  
  
«Амулет Кейна, брошь Кейна, чертов мамин кулон».  
  
— А ты можешь доверять Альме? Она вообще нам ничего не рассказывает! Она научила меня магии, которая тебя ранила, Она говорила, что я недостаточно силен, чтобы создавать иллюзии, но я могу это делать.  
  
«Вот уж точно. В создании иллюзий тебе нет равных».  
  
Только вот Атлас боится, что Эли стремится не к своей, а все больше запутывается в чужой.  
  
И уходит от него все дальше и дальше.


End file.
